


Jealousy?

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Blood Calls to Blood what if Raphael had heard the conversation between Simon and Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy?

Disclaimer: Shadowhunters does not belong to me, only the fic is mine. Unbeated.

AN: Inspired by the scene between Simon and Luke in the Episode Bad Calls to Blood, when Simon first started talking and the idea of what if Raphael had heard it.

***  
As a human he was a pain in the ass.

As a vampire he was still a pain in the ass, but far worse if that was even possible.

Raphael let loose a string of Spanish swear words; going into werewolf territory was not his favorite thing.

Right now there was a tentative peace between them thanks to Simon's relationship with Luke, and Raphael had to admit the troublesome redhead Clary Fray.

Simon had proven his potential to be a great vampire earlier in the day, playing Raphael perfectly to get blood to save a shadowhunter.

But he needed to devote more time and effort to his training and that was why Raphael was personally going to collect him.

Just then three werewolves in human form appeared, "State your business vampire."

"My fledgling is visiting your alpha; I need to bring him back to continue his training."

"Very well, you will follow us."

The slender werewolf led the way while the other two flanked Raphael on both sides.

They opened the door to the restaurant and led the way in, "They're in the dining room."

The three took positions where they could see in and enter quickly if needed.

He could see both Simon and Luke and hear them just as well.

"You still love Jocelyn after all this time?" Simon asked.

"Always, when you find your other half you just know."

Simon briefly looked at his feet then back at Luke, "I used to think there was someone out there...a guy..." Simon blushed.

Raphael was stunned; Simon had never shown signs of liking or being curious about males.

There had been a few times where they ended up close in training sessions, in each other's faces, tension palpable between them.

Simon started talking again, "Tall, kind of dark, handsome, confident."

If Raphael wasn't undead and had a beating heart, it would've been pounding wildly, or jumping into his throat from his shock.

Simon was looking really sheepish, "Never mind."

Luke was looking at Simon, "I also found out something totally interesting, Valentine is Jace's father also."

Simon looked stunned, "Jace is Clary's brother?"

"Yep." Luke replied.

Simon grinned, more genuine than Raphael had ever seen. "That means they can't ever..."

"Nope." Luke replied.

Then the two of them used two fingers to point to their eyes then at each other.

Raphael had seen and heard enough, he could feel his blood getting hot and he made himself known.

"Simon!"

Simon jumped but Luke remained collected but wary.

"We need to go fledgling."

"Stop calling me that!" Simon whispered angrily.

"I'm in charge I'll do and say what I like."

"Show him some respect and compassion." Luke said in an ordering tone.

Raphael smirked, "Go hump a fire hydrant."

"Get a stake through your heart."

Raphael once again looked at Simon. "We need to work on more training, come with me and I promise not to use the word fledgling the rest of the night."

"Deal." Simon replied, looking pleased at not hearing fledgling for a while, but also unhappy at the prospect of more training.

Raphael led the way back to the hotel; it had been a long time since he had so many emotions swirling through him.

Why was Simon so fixated on someone who a majority of the time was too preoccupied to notice he existed?

For that matter why did he care about that so much?

Raphael led the way into the training room, "You shouldn't spend so much time around the werewolves, they aren't your people, and everyone stays separate for a reason. One misunderstanding could ruin everything."

"But if everyone understood each other's cultures more maybe that would help improve things." Simon said earnestly.

The innocence of youth, Raphael thought to himself, time changed all young vampires though.

The thought of Simon becoming hard and bitter didn't sit well with Raphael.

Why does this one have such an effect on me?

He was pleased with the effort Simon was putting into his training tonight.

"I heard what you said about Clary Fray, it wouldn't end well, you're a vampire, she carries angel blood, which is very appealing."

"I would never hurt Clary."

"Not intentionally but she has hurt and failed you."

Simon's eyes flashed in the challenging way Raphael liked and a growl came from him.

"No she hasn't!"

"Really? Where was she when you were going through your changes, was she around to stop you the night you returned to Camille? No she was off on her own mission."

Simon let out a scream of rage and came at him, Raphael was able to easily avoid him and shoved Simon against the wall, pinning his hands above his head.

"You need to harden yourself; this life is lonely and will always require hard sacrifices."

Raphael put one of his hands behind Simon's head and brought him closer, only a few inches between them.

"She is a fool to not see what was always in front of her."

Simon's eyes went huge and his breathing increased, and Raphael snapped out of the strange haze he was in.

He let Simon go, but the darkness within screamed at him to shove Simon to the floor, free both of them from their clothing, sink his fangs into Simon's neck.

Images of him letting Simon drink from his neck while Raphael thrusted into Simon's willing body over and over again played in his mind.

Raphael turned to leave the room quickly. He turned back to see Simon started to follow.

Raphael let out an angry hiss, baring his fangs, knowing his eyes would also get dark as well.

It worked as Simon quickly backed off, "DO NOT FOLLOW ME!"

Simon nodded frantically and Raphael quickly went down the hall.

A dark skinned man with icy blue eyes and Raphael's height and build was waiting.

He let the man follow him into his chamber, Dimitri was his second in command, truly loyal and someone Raphael could honestly call a friend.

"Is everything all right?"

Raphael sighed and told him everything.

"My lord, I think you might be jealous."

Raphael let out a disgusted snort, "And what reason would I have to be jealous? I could have anyone of my choosing."

Dimitri nodded, "Yes you are, but we've all noticed how different you are with him, more patient, less bitter and aggressive."

"I promised the shadowhunter I'd treat him well, plus I know how it feels to be turned against my will, to leave everyone and everything behind."

"Then I shall drop the discussion my lord, but at least consider the possibilities."

"Very well." Raphael was relieved when Dimitri left.

Jealous? Absolutely not.

Simon Lewis was nothing but an aggravation, he should give his training to someone else, spend less time around him.

But why did that feel wrong? Like betrayal?

Raphael let out a string of curses.

He had been screwed the moment he laid eyes on Simon Lewis.

He could feel it was time to rest but knew he probably wouldn't get any today.

Why did everything have to be so confusing?

Jealous? Harboring feelings of romance? Absolutely not!

Now if he could just convince his mind of that and the heart he had buried for so long.

***  
AN2: Why do they have to be so awesome on screen together? I saw the caption for the season finale, and this is what caught my attention. Clary and Simon's efforts to unlock Jocelyn's coma may impact the Downworlder peace treaty and Simon's relationship with Raphael.


End file.
